There are many conventional electronic devices such as, for example, computer systems or avionics, and other types of devices, which generate waste heat during operation thereof. For many such devices, proper cooling thereof is essential, otherwise excessive heat generated by the devices can cause malfunctions and failure thereof. However, for at least some types of electronic devices overcooling the device can also potentially damage the devices or affect their proper functioning.
Many air vehicles, including UAV's and manned vehicles, carry such devices, and conventionally, such devices are often convection cooled.
In some cases, an air conditioning system is used for providing a controlled temperature environment to such devices by controllably cooling an airflow in a closed-loop arrangement. In other cases a ram air flow is directly heated, and the heated air flow is exclusively injected directly onto the devices to provide the desired temperature control. Such systems often require relatively high levels of power consumption, as well as a significant installation volume and weight.